Wrath of Con/Gallery
Images from the episode Wrath of Con. Note: All images are put in order. Episode S3E7 Busride.png|"I'm here!" S3E7 Imhere.png|The bus drops Sniffles off. S3E7 Convention Center.png|The Comic Convention Center. S3E7 Snifflesspeechless.png|He's speechless. S3E7 Gaspinawe.png|"Gasp!" S3E7 Wrath of Con.png|Big-eyed Sniffles. S3E7 Frontentrance.png|The Mole has a surprisingly suitable job. S3E7 Concards.png|Cuddles and Toothy. S3E7 Stop.png|"How did he know I was here when he's blind?" S3E7 Youneedapass.png|"You have your pass?" S3E7 Ohdangit.png|"Oh..." S3E7 Facepalm.png|"...darn it!" S3E7 Nogeeksallowed.png|Sorry, members only. S3E7 Youreout.png|Sad Sniffles. S3E7 Sadsniffles.png|You may want to check your pockets. Just in case. S3E7 WofCFlaky.png|Even Flaky is here. S3E7 Cub.png|That headwear looks familiar... S3E7 Fetgeteeret.png|"Where's Splendid's stand?" S3E7 Mimefoundsplendid.png|"There it is!" S3E7 Autograph.png|Splendid meets one of his fans. S3E7 Penbroke.png|What kind of faulty pen is this? S3E7 Awmypen.png|Or it may have broken under Splendid's super strength. S3E7 Tickofpen.png|He doesn't know his own strength, as three unfortunate fans are about to know. S3E7 Flicked.png|How flicking the tip of a pen can kill 3 people. S3E7 Fans.png|Fans before death. S3E7 1outof3.png|1 out of 3. S3E7 2outof3.png|2 out of 3. S3E7 3outof3.png|3 out of 3. S3E7 Done.png|"Finished!" S3E7 Thereyagokid.png|"Here you go, kid!" S3E7 Emptyconvention.png|For a convention center, this place looks deserted. S3E7 Nofantotakeitback.png|Splendid is also confused. S3E7 Splendidshrug.png|"Oh well, free comic book." S3E7 Splendidwatch.png|"Time to check the time." S3E7 Splendidswatch.png|"I'm late!" S3E7 Lateforhisspeech.png|Splendid moves on. S3E7 Threebodies.png|A building filled with people and nobody notices these corpses. S3E7 Leia vs ewok.png|Princess VS Ewok! S3E7 Splendidpassingby.png|Splendid passing by. S3E7 Brokenlightsaber.png|Giggles' lightsaber runs out of light. S3E7 Justaregularsword.png|It's just not the same with a regular old sword. S3E7 Hmm.png|Splendid can help. S3E7 Faceup.png|Laser eyes activate! S3E7 Laser eyes.png|Here's what a real laser looks like! S3E7 Lightsaber.png|I guess this is how lightsabers are made. S3E7 Yourewelcome.png|"My work here is done." S3E7 Thankssplendid.png|"Thanks Splendid!" S3E7 Swish.png|The force is strong with Giggles. S3E7 Whathappenedtopetunia.png|Petunia's body starts giving up on her. S3E7 Distractedwithtoy.png|These things can keep anyone distracted. S3E7 Deadtunia.png|Giggles realizes she killed her friend. S3E7 Huh.png|Looks like that lightsaber was too powerful. S3E7 Ikilledpetunia.png|"What have I done!?" S3E7 Meltedlightsaber.png|That thing's defective. S3E7 Plasmahead.png|This is why real lightsabers didn't sell. S3E7 Headburns.png|Giggles runs for help. Splendidfans.png|Why would Lifty and Shifty wanna listen to Splendid's speech? Maybe they're planning to rob the place while he's busy speaking or something. Splendidspeaker.png|Splendid about to make his speech. Fragile.png|The microphone about to break from Splendid's super strength. Breakingmicrophone.png|Fragile, ain't it? Wrath_of_Con_Broke_the_microphone.png|He doesn't know his own strength. Clearingthroat.png|Splendid clears his throat because he now needs to scream out his words. Loudmouth.png|He also doesn't know his own volume. tooloud.png|Everyone's going deaf. Wrath_of_Con_3a.png|"ACK! MY EARS!" Gigglesburnt.png|Giggles finally died after some stumbling. Wrath of con 4.png|Now she sets a fiery domino effect. fireinaroom.png|If Cuddles and Toothy weren't deaf, they'd hear the screams behind them. Earhealingfire.png|Wow! That fire healed Toothy's ears! (Not the first time Toothy regenerated a body part somehow.) Inhale.png|Take a deep breath... buildingthins.png|Splendid literally vacuum-packs the building. Bloatedcheeks.png|He sucked up too much air. Wrath of con 5.png|"Can't... breathe!" exhale.png|Blow hard. Buildingwidens.png|Now the building inflates. bigfatmess.png|What happens every time Splendid makes a public speech. Toothyexplodes.png|Imagine how much worse it would have been if the microphone wasn't broken. Idolcon.png|One of Cro-Marmot's idols goes flying in the blast. Condestroyed.png|The convention center destroyed. Splendidsurvived.png|Of course, Splendid survives this. Searchingpockets.png|Sniffles somehow doesn't notice the destruction. Haditallallong.png|He was searching for the pass he didn't know he brought. checkingpockets.png|See! You had it all along. Sightofyourlife.png|He's about to witness an even bigger surprise. Wrath_of_Con_Gasp.png|"Could it be?!" Splendid picture.png|Who drew this image? I bet it wasn't Kenn. Splendiditsyou.png|"Splendid, it's you!" Fanboy.png|A once-in-a-lifetime experience. Unless you're in HTF land. That's safe..png|Sniffles finally meets his idol face-to-face. Signmybook.png|"Can I have your autograph?" Canihaveyourautograph.png|I wonder if Sniffles is a fan of Ant Man too. illtakethat.png|Splendid can't resist the urge of signing autographs. Potentialcrushing.png|Even in the face of danger. Debris.png|Well, it looks like they're both dead. Snifflesisdead.png|Okay, one of them is dead. Wrath_of_Con_4.png|Poor Sniffles never did get his autograph from Splendid. iwasneverhere.png|"I was never here." Fleeingthescene.png|Splendid leaves. Rubblefallsback.png|The rubble falls back into place to cover up the evidence. Blurb broadenourhorizens.png wastedspace.png thatsbetterblurb.png WOC blurb.png resalevalue.png firstHDepisode.png illiterated.png fadetoblack.png publictransportation.png driverstest.png Sandiegocon.png Lasvegascon.png Snifflessplendidfan.png Splendidsnifflesfan.png Windowcleaning.png Dontcarryguns.png Blooddonorcards.png noconcard.png Nopants.png HDwidth.png HDaspectratio.png BFreference.png Glowinthedarkbobbleheads.png Sforsplendid.png Comicsharpie.png Philography.png Stupidology.png Signature.png Signature2.png Signature3.png Signature4.png Probablyfake.png Tetanusshots.png HTFstarwars.png Starwarsday.png Doesntseemfair.png Lightsaber_vs_stick.png Injustice.png Pureplasma.png Thatsbettersplendid.png Mighthaveachance.png Takethatmrstick.png Extremelyhot.png Skinirritation.png Podium.png Lecturn.png Thisthingon.png Darnsuperstrength.png Darnsuperstrength2.png Fullprofile.png Specialeffects.png ACDC.png Painthreshold.png Spicytacos.png Yellfire.png Yellonfire.png Didntinhale.png 123.png Theunion.png chipmunkcheeks.png Spicytacos2.png Freshparsley.png YeahIdo.png Tokyosubway.png Allaboard.png Multideathexplosions.png Superstrength.png Checkingyourpockets.png Comicon.png Betterthanthis.png Granthotel.png Wallsbetterthanthis.png Mortallywounded.png Blackbetter.png Lacquervarnish.png Collectorsdream.png Unwatched.png WOCblurbcredits.png comedyrobotwordsofwisdom.png comedyrobotwordsofwisdom2.png comedyrobotwordsofwisdom3.png comedyrobotwordsofwisdom4.png comedyrobotwordsofwisdom5.png comedyrobotwordsofwisdom6.png comedyrobotwordsofwisdom7.png Storyboards Storyboards wa.jpg Imagedestoryboard.jpg Wearofcon.jpg Hellostror.jpg 1234567890.jpg Toothy first.jpg My eyes on Fire-storyboard.jpg Oh my gad.jpg Floor storyba.jpg Dernit.jpg Miscellaneous Cursed_idol_marmot.PNG|Cro-Marmot selling some Cursed Idols. Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Blurb Galleries